wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch as Catch Can/Transcript
Transcript for Catch as Catch Can (Scene: Space, far above the earth.) Narrator: Deep in space, a chuck of space rock hurtling toward earth at breakneck speed! Meanwhile... (Scene shifts to a park within Fair City Citizens suddenly gasp in horror) Man #1: A chunk of space rock! Woman #1: Falling from the sky! Man #2: We're doomed! Child: Aw man, couldn't this happen on a school day? (Cut to a group of citizens, screaming frantically) Narrator: Is there any hope? Is the city doomed? OH NO, IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US!! (The crowd stops and stares into the camera, presumably at the narrator) Narrator: Sorry. (The crowd resumes being frantic) Narrator: Who will save the city from this big hunk of space rock? WordGirl (on top of a building): Actually, it's called a meteorite, and I've got it. Word Up! Narrator: It's WordGirl! (Someone from off camera hands a baby to WordGirl, and Scoops swings by on a rope to take a picture.) Narrator: ...and Captain Huggy Face!! (WordGirl takes off by herself. Huggy slaps his hand against his helmet in frustration at hearing his name) Narrator: (to Huggy) I know, I don't like saying it either. She named you! Talk to her. (Cut to Violet, who is sitting on the ground wrapped up in a jump rope, unable to free herself.) Violet: (in poetic form) One fine day, I look up to see / A meteorite heading straight for me! / If I weren't tangled, I'd run and hide! ... (Captain Huggy Face runs by, picks up Violet, and carries her off) Violet: (finishing her rhyme) ...Oh, ok. A monkey ride! (Cut to WordGirl) WordGirl: Intercept! (She catches the meteorite) Scoops: Hi WordGirl. Heck of a catch there. WordGirl (grunting): Thanks. Scoops: I'm Scoops, roving reporter for the Daily Rag. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions? WordGirl: Uh, shoot. Scoops: Great. First...how's it going? WordGirl (straining to hold the meteorite): Uh, not bad. Hey, can we speed this up? This baby's getting a bit cumbersome. Scoops: Right. (pauses) What? WordGirl: Cumbersome. Farmer guy (appears from offscreen, holding a cucumber): Cum-ber-cuke? WordGirl: No, that's a cucumber. Cumbersome means bulky, heavy...hard to handle. (Cut to Scoop's camera) Like that camera around your neck. Is that comfortable? Scoops: Are you kidding? This picklicker's breaking my back! (flash of realization) Oh! Cumbersome! WordGirl: Right! And Captain Huggy Face over there...he doesn't have super strength, so Violet is a little cumbersome. Violet: (giggling) Oh, your fuzz tickles! WordGirl: Well, I might as well get rid of this thing! (With a mighty heave, she flings the meteorite away from the park and into the sea. There is a huge splash, and as the splash subsides a giant squid falls back into the water.) WordGirl: My work here is done! Word Up! (She flies away) Scoops (writing on his notepad): Hmm... cumbersome! Violet: Becky! Did you see that? (looks around) Becky?? (WordGirl zips back to the scene dressed as Becky once again) Becky: Did I see what? Violet: WordGirl! Becky: Oh, no, I was umm...tying my shoe. (winks and gives a thumbs up to the audience) C'mon, we're going to be late for our art lesson! Violet: Who were you winking at? Narrator: And so, the city is saved from a cumbersome meteorite. All thanks to WordGirl! (From offscreen, Huggy chatters in frustration) Oh, and Captain Huggy Face. Narrator: Tune in next time to... The Amazing Colossal Adventures of WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts